New Journey: Tan trailer
by Team NovaStorm
Summary: "You have to be at your strongest when you're feeling at your weakest" - TY Meet the T in our team THND (Pronounced Thunder) First fic sorry if the summary is bad


**Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY.**

 **Team**

 **T**

 **H**

 **N**

 **D**

" _You have to be at your strongest when you're feeling at your weakest" - TY_

* * *

A 17-year-old walks into his home. His grey hoodie on his shoulder, while he's wearing a white top, and his dark blue jeans and his white and red shoes a little dirty.

"Mom! I'm home!" The boy shouts as he looks around the house.

"Mom?" The boy shouts again. "Mom, where are you?" The boy shouts as his voice gets loud enough, it echoes through the house.

"Eh, she might have just went grocery shopping." The boy says to himself.

He walks to the backyard of the house, breathing in the air with his eyes closed he drops his hoodie onto the ground. His eyes suddenly jolt open and then squint. A figure with a black suit jumps from the trees, the boy quickly draws both of his scimitars from his back and blocks the attack. He then does a roundhouse kick, hitting the figures face.

"Come on! You want some? Come get some!" The boy shouts as more black figures jump out of the trees, surrounding him.

The boy goes to fighting position, his body bent down, his right leg forward, his left leg was bent down in like it was in squatting position, his right arm holding his scimitar that was white with small black markings near the tip. The left arm holding the scimitar that had the opposite design to the first one, beside his left leg. He runs to one of them and then stabs both his scimitars to each of his shoulders. Two other black suited people approach from both sides, he does a scissor kick, knocking them both of balance. He removes both scimitars from the person's shoulders and does a side kick pushing him away. The rest of them grab grenades from the back of their belts.

"Oh come on guys… My mom's gonna kill me if you mess up the backyard." The boy complains.

They all throw the grenades at him.

"Really?" The boy complains again as he sheathes his scimitars onto his back. He kicks all of the grenades, mid-air making them fly back to the ones that threw them.

The all explode knocking out all the black suited people.

"Didn't make much of a mess as I thought it would." The boy says.

Two trucks drive past the backyard and stop. A person with a gatling gun appears out of the back of the first truck and starts raining down a storm of bullets at the boy.

"Hell no!" The boy shouts as he takes cover behind a tree in their backyard. The person sprays a truck-load of bullets at the tree the boy was hiding behind. The boy just waits until he hears the sound he's been waiting for.

' _Click, click, click'_

The boy jumps out from behind the tree, runs towards the truck and vaults over the fence. He grabs hold of the truck and focuses his energy.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, kid!?" The soldier shouts.

The boy feels a familiar tingle in his fingers transmitting energy to the truck, his blood pumping what felt like it was as fast as a stealth jet fighter at full speed. Until he picks up the truck using only one hand.

"What the hell are you!? Do you have like, super strength or something?" The man asks.

"Oh, no, I'm not a guy with superhuman strength. I'm just a 17-year-old boy who's gonna kick your ass." The boy explains.

"What!?" The man asks in confusion.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Enough talking!" The boy replies as he jumps and smashes the truck onto the ground.

"Your turn." The boy says as he turns to the second truck.

A man with a rocket launcher appears out of the back and aims it at the boy.

"Jaysus!" The boy shouts as the man shoots a rocket at him. The boy quickly ducks and dodges the rocket. The man quickly reloads his rocket launcher and shoots another rocket at the boy. The boy turns around in surprise and strafes to the left, dodging the second rocket, again quickly reloading his rocket launcher he locks on to the boy again and shoots another rocket.

"Okay, this is getting old." The boy says as he grabs the rocket and spins around, changing the weight of the rocket. He spins in a circle with a rocket in his hands and then launches it at the truck.

"Boom." The boy says quietly as the rocket hits the truck and explodes into an inferno. He walks to a survivor and grabs him by the collar.

"Who are you working for?" He asks.

"Pfft! Like I'd ever tell you little piece of shit." The soldier replies and then spits onto the boy's face.

He gets an annoyed face and wipes of the spit. "I do cuss, don't get me wrong, but I don't spit on other people's faces." He says as he grabs a knife from his back and holds it in front of his throat. "So tell me who you're working for, or the next place you're seeing this knife is in your throat." He says.

"You wouldn't dare." The downed soldier says.

"Try me." The boy answers as he nears his knife to his neck until the cold blade is touching his skin.

Moments of silence until the soldier finally answers.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Her name is Vera. She's after you. I don't know why." The soldiers says.

"Any details? Weapon? Semblance? Spit it out, man." The boy replies.

"I don't know what her weapon is. But, I do know her semblance. She can copy the shape, form, fighting style, and voice of any human or Faunus. Basically anything with aura. That's all I know! I swear! Please...spare me!"

"I **will** spare you. Your blood is not fit for my blade." The boy says as he sheathes his knife, stands up and lands a powerful kick to the soldier's head, knocking him out.

He walks back into his house, grabs his scroll and starts playing a game.

 **-Time skip-**

"Honey, you home?" The boys mom shouts as she walks into the house with her hands full of paper bags filled to the brim with groceries.

"Yeah! I'm home, mom." The boy shouts back.

"What did you do today?" His mom asks.

"Oh, just cleaned up a bunch of garbage from the backyard and did a few chores." The boy answers.

"Good job, honey." His mom replies.

"Yeah, no sweat." The boy says. "Hey… wait a minute, my mom knows that I don't clean anything, nor do I do chores." The boy stands up. They both glare at each other until his mom draws two bladed hand-held fans and tries to slash him but he was able to dodge by doing a backflip. Then her skin pixelates until it completely changes into a slim woman with short brown hair and a yellow revealing outfit.

"So your name's Vera, am I right?" The boy asks.

"Yes, and you're Yujin Tojiru." Vera answers.

"So, why are you after me?" Yujin asks.

"Pfft! Like I'd tell you that, pip squeak." Vera replies.

"Pip squeak? I'm like, 5'6. You're barely as tall as me." Yujin says.

After this Vera slashes her fans in front of her throwing knives at Yujin, he quickly draws his scimitars and blocks every knife. Her skin pixelates again until it turns into a different person.

"Ironwood. Really?" Yujin asks.

"Rahhh!" Vera shouts in Ironwood's voice as she charges at him for a punch. Yujin tries to block the punch but ends up getting knocked back into a wall and crashing through it, landing in his room.

"Oh, come on! Not in my room." Yujin says as he looks around his room and sees his destroyed console.

"Hey! That was expensive you know!" Yujin says as he charges at her. She quickly catches him, and holds him by the throat making him drop his weapons and throws him through his room, crashing through the back wall and landing in the backyard again. Making blood go out of his mouth and the side of his head.

Yujin quickly recovers and stands up, a black fiery aura appears around him. "NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" Yujin shouts as the fiery aura grows and his pupils change to color white and the rest of his eyes turn black. Vera jumps down, out of the hole while Yujin breathes heavily. He walks to a nearby tree and puts his hands around it. He channels his energy again and sending it through the tree. He then easily lifts it out of the ground.

"What are you?" She asks.

Yujin doesn't answer and smashes the tree onto her making her return to her normal body. She hacks the branches away with her hands and exits the tree's leaves. Yujin then charges at her while she's of guard, but she was quick enough to see him and draw her fans. She tried to block him. But Yujin just right jabbed both the fans making the metal shatter into pieces. He then does a left hook, right uppercut, push kick, jump spin hook kick, left jab, hammer punch and then grabs her by the leg, quickly channeling his energy to himself and Vera, he easily jumps onto the roof of the two floor house. Jumps off the roof, channels his energy to Vera to make her heavier and slams her hard onto the ground. Yujin then barrel rolls not far from her unconscious body, landing safely, the fiery aura disappears and his eyes turn to their normal grey orbs. He pulls his scroll out of his pocket and calls someone.

"Hey, mom. scratches the back of his head the house is kinda wrecked." Yujin says. "Oh, no! I'm fine, it's mostly my room and the backyard." Yujin says again. "No! It's fine...mom, it's fine...I'm going to Beacon soon anyway. Kay, love ya mom." Yujin says as he hang up the call.

"sigh I need a new console." Yujin says then he is hit with the recoil of one of the trucks exploding.

"Oops…" Yujin says as he picks up his grey hoodie from the ground. Walks toward Vera's unconscious body.

"Hey...uh...you're gonna get me a new console right?" Yujin asks jokingly. "I guess not." Yujin says as he walks into the house and slams the door shut causing a pile of bricks to fall from the hole in his room.

 **End**

 **Team**

 **T** ojiru Yujin

 **H**

 **N**

 **D**


End file.
